When Wolverine met Chloe
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: When Chloe meets Logan and Kitty, she doesn't know what to expect. Along the way other characters will be introduced! ON HIATUS FOR AHWILE!
1. Logan and Kitty meet Chloe

**When Chloe meets Wolverine she gets more then she bargained for….**

Chloe was headed to Watchtower, when she saw him. Now granted Chloe had seen many handsome men in her life, including Clark and Oliver but this guy was something else. He had rugged good looks, and a devilish smile not to mention other fine attributes of his.

The guy was smoking a cigar, and was meandering through the crowd his eyes were constantly darting from place to place as though looking for possible dangers. When Chloe passed him, his head swiveled around to look at her.

His eyes hardened when he saw her, though Chloe didn't notice this. He looked over at a girl who looked like she was seventeen and who met his eyes briefly. He nodded towards Chloe's retreating figure, "That's her."

The girl nodded, "How can you tell?" she asked bluntly. The man looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "I can smell the difference on her." The girl whose name was Kitty Pryde smiled, "How does that work by the way?" she asked innocently.

The man also known as Logan rolled his eyes, "Each person has a different smell, if they're mutants they have a sweet slightly spicy smell. Regular people smell like onions." Kitty couldn't help it, she burst out giggling "Onions?" she managed to spit out.

Logan stared at her, "What?" he asked, though there was a smirk hovering around his mouth. Kitty shot him a grin, "So where did she go, oh great smeller?" she teased. Logan shook his head, "You're going to have to work on your retorts kid." He replied.

Before turning his gaze further down the street, "There." He pointed and Kitty and Logan set off. Meanwhile Chloe had reached Watchtower, which was in the middle of the city and had a green dome over the roof.

She smiled, more out of habit than anything else and went inside. Of course Oliver had posted a variety of security systems that would activate if anyone but Chloe and friends tried to enter the main part.

As soon as she got in the elevator, Chloe thought back to the day when Jimmy had first shown her the place. The two of them had been through so much that year, and then Davis had killed Jimmy. Davis, the man who had turned out to be a real monster with no compassion.

She remembered Jimmy saving her from being killed by Davis, with the last of his strength. Tears threatened to spill over as the memories came hard and fast, by the time the elevator doors opened Chloe was full out crying.

She rushed over to her coffee maker, and proceeded in making black coffee. Not the kind she would normally make, but she needed something strong to force back the tears. That was when she heard the buzzer ring.

Chloe ran to one of her computers and pulled up a live video feed of the front door, her eyebrows went up when she saw the guy who was standing there. He wasn't alone, next to him was a girl who looked to be about seventeen.

She drummed her fingers on the counter and considered her options, she could call them up and ask questions later. Or she could meet them out front and ask questions there, she sighed. Then pressed the door release button.

Hoping she was doing the right thing she went back to her coffee and finished what she had started. Minutes later someone knocked on the double doors, Chloe ran a hand nervously through her hair, and went to open it.

When she opened the door, her eyes landed on the man first the girl second. "Uh, hi I'm Kitty Pryde and this is Logan. Is it ok if we ask you a question?' the girl Kitty asked with a big smile. Chloe smiled back, though she was instantly on the alert.

"Don't listen to Half-Pint, she tends to shoot first, ask questions later." Logan growled, though he had an affectionate tone of voice. Chloe chuckled, though she was still alert "It's fine, I'm used to worse approaches ." She said with a grin.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, glad that she had chosen to clean it that morning. Kitty smiled, if it was possible even bigger, 'That would be great!" she said. Logan rolled his eyes, and nodded at Kitty's oblivious self.

Chloe snorted and let them in, "Wow, you have a lot of computers!" Kitty whispered in awe, staring at them in awe. Chloe noticed that she wasn't the only one staring, Logan was looking around impressed.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked Logan, Logan nodded shooting a small smile in her direction. Chloe filled two mugs with coffee, and added generous amounts of milk and sugar to hers. She asked Logan if he would like any but he declined.

She handed Logan his mug, watching out of the corner of her eye to see what he thought of the coffee. He took a sip, then smiled and took a bigger gulp Chloe smiled "So what is this question you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Have you heard of mutants?" Logan asked putting his mug on the coffee table. Chloe considered what to tell him, "Yes and no, the more common super powered beings you'll find here have some sort of meteor rock in them. It gives them similar powers to mutants, why?"

Logan looked over at Kitty then at Chloe, "Well, we've heard from someone that you have a group of super beings, who help save the world." Chloe raised her eyebrows, "Well maybe you should double-check your resource." She replied and started to pick up her mug.

"We know your code name is Watchtower, and that you used to have the ability to heal." Logan whispered. Chloe stood frozen in shock, "Who told you that?" she demanded. "His name is Professor Xavier and he'd like to help you." Logan said watching her

**I know I just started a new fic but I can't get this idea out of my head**


	2. The arrival of Clark and some villians

**I know Chloe normally wouldn't let people in Watchtower, but stick with me here**

Chloe's eyes practically burned into Logan's head, 'How does Professor Xavier get this kind of information?" Logan met her eyes, "Let's just say the two of you have a similar fascination with computers."

He replied, Chloe sighed "He's a telepath isn't he?" she asked. Kitty looked surprised "How did you know?" Kitty asked, Chloe shook her head, "Well for one thing, I've made sure I don't leave any traces when I hack into other computers."

She looked at the ground, "But even the strongest telepath wouldn't be able to sense my exact location without help, I'm guessing he's using some sort of supercomputer." Her eyebrows rose, "It must amplify his telepathy skills by an enormous magnitude."

Logan stared at her surprised, "How are getting this information?" he asked, Chloe gave a small smile, "Let's just say I used to have a super brain, that gave me a lot of information until it was taken from me along with my healing ability."

"Or someone else told you." Logan muttered, Chloe gave a dry laugh, "Trust me even I'm not that devious." She said wryly. Kitty stared at the two of them, mouth slightly open "I hate to interrupt, but it looks like we've got company."

She pointed at the computer that was showing live video feed Chloe and Logan stood up and stared at the monitor. 'Who are those people?" Chloe asked Logan who was staring at one figure in particular.

"Creed and Allyerdyce, two of the worst scumbags the planet Earth has ever known, Kitty take Chloe and go. Is there a back entrance?" he asked Chloe. Chloe nodded, her eyes big, quietly withdrawing her cell phone.

She took Kitty's outstretched hand and followed her through the back door, while pressing Clark's name on her speed dial. Kitty looked at her in surprise, "Who are you calling?" she asked as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"Backup." Chloe muttered. Meanwhile Logan stood guard by the elevator and tensed when he heard the elevator ding. That was when the doors opened and Victor and John stood there, "Well, well well look who came here first." Victor sneered

Logan popped his claws with a loud _snikt_ and glared at them, "What do you want Creed?" he growled. Victor eased out of the elevator with John on his heels, "Well let's just say Watchtower has something Magneto wants, so hand her over and we'll let you go."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Tempting offer but I've got a better one, you two leave before I gut you." Victor chuckled darkly, "I was hoping you'd say that." His fingernails grew while he spoke and he smiled widely letting his incisors show.

Then with a savage yell Victor pummeled Logan, causing Logan to buckle under his weight but only temporairily. Logan stabbed Victor through with his claws, causing Victor to cry out in pain, but Victor retaliated by gripping Logan through the heart with his extended nails.

Meanwhile John searched for the back exit, and smiled when his efforts were rewarded. Before he could go down the stairs however, there was a loud _whoosh_ sound and a slightly intimidating voice came from behind him, "I wouldn't go down those stairs if I were you."

John smirked, "And who's going to stop me?" he asked and turned around, when he saw Clark he smirked. "Nice outfit what did you have to raid D.I.?" he taunted, this only served to make Clark angry.

Before John could blink, Clark had him in a viselike grip and had hoisted him up, "Who sent you?" he demanded. John looked at the ground, then back at him "Well no wonder Magneto wants her." He said

Clark growled and slammed him against a wall, "Who is Magneto?" John gave a shaky laugh, "He's a powerful mutant, who can control any metal." He mumbled, Clark glared then drew back his hand and punched him.

He let John fall then watched the other fight proceed, Logan had gotten the upper hand and had his claws ready to pierce Victor's throat. Clark super sped forward and broke the two of them apart, causing Victor to slam into the elevator doors creating a dent where he landed.

Logan fared no better and landed on a computer causing it to disrupt and go haywire. Victor after noticing John lying unconscious on the floor, got up and headed for the stairs. Not long after Logan got up cursing, and saw Victor had left with John.

"Where did they go?" he demanded of Clark who was eyeing Logan speculatively. Clark stopped looking at him and gestured to the stairs, "Your friend took the stairs, and he took the kid with him. Who are you?"

"I could be asking you the same question bub, but the name's Logan and I don't take nicely to people interuptin' me when I'm interrogating people." His eyes narrowed, "Kitty and Chloe went that way, it won't be long before Victor reaches them."

Clark nodded, "I can handle it." Logan stared at him baffled, "Victor's a tough adversary, but after seeing you pull us apart like we were rag dolls I think you can take him." Clark nodded and super sped off, leaving Logan staring in surprise in his wake.

**Did you like? I know I did!! lol**


	3. Confrontations and Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry for the delay, here is Chapter 3!**

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when they left the building, and turned to look over at Kitty, "So you can walk through walls?" she asked. Kitty nodded, and opened her mouth to reply when they heard a loud thudding noise behind them.

Kitty sighed, "I don't think that's Logan." She breathed and grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe watched in horror as the door shook once, twice then with a loud crunching noise the door peeled out of it's hinges.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the guy Logan had called Creed stand in the wreckage of the door, as if he did this every day. She noticed Allyerdyce was slung over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes, she vaguely wondered if Creed noticed the weight.

But was jolted back into reality when Creed stepped through the door, and eyed Kitty and Chloe like they were his next meal. "Well, well, well two little kittens, where's your guard dog?" he taunted. Kitty glared, "In my pocket, want a peek?"

Chloe smirked watching as Creed adjusted Allyerdyce's weight, but wasn't prepared for Creed to throw Allyerdyce at them, then charge them. Thankfully Kitty's power allowed Allyerdyce to sail through them, however Kitty wasn't prepared for Creed to attack them.

One second he was baring down on them, and then the next he was sailing in the opposite direction. Kitty's eyes widened when she saw Clark appear next to Chloe, "Who are you?" she asked in surprise.

Chloe smiled, "Kitty, this is Clark Metroplis's own Superman." Behind them they heard Logan chuckle, "I don't know how he fights people in tights without screaming but he does a pretty good job." Clark laughed, "It's harder than it looks, but I'm getting used to it."

Chloe grinned, "So now that we're all acquainted, who is Magneto and why did he send two cronies after me?" Kitty and Logan shared a look, "It's a long story, but the short version is there's a mutant war coming and we need more fighters."

Chloe nodded, "Are you saying that, Magneto wants my team on his side?" she asked Logan, who nodded. "And I'm guessing it's vice versa for you too?" she added. He smirked, "Well I can ask, but it all falls down to you sweetheart." He finished his statement with a devilish grin.

That made Chloe's knees weak, but she just rolled her eyes noticing the way that Clark tensed when Logan spoke. "Not just me, the rest of the team gets a say in this as well." She smiled suddenly as she was struck by an idea.

"Would you like to come to a meeting with the team tonight?" she asked slyly, her eyes flicking towards Clark briefly to see his reaction. Kitty and Logan shared a look, then Kitty spoke, "May as well, I mean it would be nice to see who we could have on our team."

_At Watchtower later that night…._

Chloe had Clark run and get some pizza and soda for the meeting, Bart was the first one to arrive to Chloe's amusement. "Hey Chloelicous can I get some Mexican food, instead of pizza I had a bad experience last time."

Chloe rolled her eyes as the unbidden memory of Clark and Bart having a superfast eating contest surfaced. To everyone's surprise but Chloe's Clark had won, while poor Bart was sick for two days.

To Chloe's knowledge, Bart hadn't touched pizza since Chloe sighed "You may as well, but this time please don't ask Clark for a rematch. I'd rather not clean up the mess this time." Bart laughed nervously, "I promise I won't, you won't regret this _chica."_

She made as if to slap him, but he darted away and ran off no doubt already in Mexico. She sighed, and was jolted back into reality when Oliver arrived. "Hey Sidekick, any reason why we're having an emergency meeting?" he asked teasingly.

She nodded, "All will be revealed when the others arrive." He raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer. "Hey Chloe," Cyborg called out as he and A.C., and Dinah arrived. Chloe smiled in greeting, "You guys can sit down, we're still waiting on Bart, Zatanna, Clark, Bruce, J'onn J'onzz and some new arrivals."

It was at that moment that Clark and Bart both arrived almost simultaneously, Bart clutching a burrito and Clark holding 4 pizza boxes in one hand and somehow holding two liters of soda in the other. "I beat you amigo." Bart taunted, causing Clark to turn beat red.

"Barely, if you hadn't tripped me I would have made it." Clark argued. Bart snorted, "That was pretty funny." Chloe cleared her throat, causing Bart and Clark to break off their argument and glared at the two of them.

Clark muttered something like, "_killjoy" _Chloe raised her eyebrows, causing Oliver to snort with laughter. Clark shot Oliver a glare before giving Chloe an ashamed look, "I'll just put these on the table." He muttered and stumbled off.

It was at that moment that Bruce, J'onn J'onzz and Zatanna arrived, Chloe smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down. "Well now that everyone's here, another team came asking me for help today. And they should be here soon."

She broke off, and smiled "I know we normally don't combine forces with other teams, but if it hadn't been for some of the members. I'd probably be dead, with that said I wanted everyone's vote to count."

No sooner had she said that, then the elevator doors opened revealing the new arrivals decked out in black leather with an X sigil on their uniforms. Chloe smiled, "Justice League meet the X-men."

**So how was that? I'm sorry it took so long! Thanks again!**


	4. Justice League meet the Xmen

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry it took so long to update!**

As soon as the X-men stepped inside, the Justice League as Bart had named them stood up. Logan was the first to speak up, "I'm Logan but my code name is Wolverine. My entire skeleton is made of admantium which makes me invincible to just about anything. I also have a healing factor and these."

And he popped his claws, the entire Justice League stared in shock as Logan retracted his claws. A striking African-American woman with white hair stepped next to him, "My name is Ororo Munroe, and my codename is Storm I can control the weather."

A blue furry man with glasses perched on his nose stepped next to Storm, "I'm Hank McCoy and my codename is Beast, as you can see my mutation has caused me to look like this, on top of that I'm super strong."

Then Kitty stepped next to Logan's other side, "I'm Kitty Pryde and my codename is Shadowcat, I can phase through anything." She said and to demonstrate sank through the floor, then rose back up again.

A young man who looked like he could have been Jimmy's twin stepped forward, there was a gasp from the entire Justice League. And Chloe's eyes widened, "Jimmy?" she whispered. The young man looked confused and shook his head, "I'm Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman and I can freeze things."

Chloe turned away blinking away some tears that had found their way to her eyes. Oliver touched her arm, reminding Chloe of the present she shook herself and turned back to face the X-men. "I'm sorry it's just, you look like someone who I used to know."

Bobby nodded, then the last figure in the X-men stepped forward, "I'm Piotr Rasputin, and my codename is Colossus, I can turn into steel." And to show them he turned into a bright shiny metal form.

Chloe nodded, then stepped forward "I'm Chloe Sullivan my codename is Watchtower, and I normally keep an eye on things from a remote location. I used to be able to heal but my power became dormant when an alien supercomputer infected me and after that I became super smart but then Clark fixed the problem."

Clark stepped up next to her, "My name is Clark Kent and my codename is Superman, I can see through anything except lead, I can shoot fire out of my eyes, I can fly, I can superspeed, I have can blow an ice wind, I have super hearing, and I have super strength. There is only one thing that can take me down and that's kryptonite."

Oliver stepped up next to Chloe's other side, "I'm Oliver Queen my codename is the Green Arrow, I don't have any powers but I am an expert in archery and fairly good at martial arts."

A.C. stepped next to Oliver, "My name is Arthur Curry my codename is Aquaman and I can breath underwater, and I can communicate with marine life. I also am superstrong and I can see in near total darkness, I also have super hearing."

Victor walked up to stand next to Clark, "My name is Victor Stone my codename is Cyborg, I am half man, half machine I can download any computer information in seconds. I'm also superstrong, and I can hack into anything.

Dinah walked up to stand next to Victor, "My name is Dinah Lance my codename is Black Canary, I'm pretty good at martial arts and I have a supersonic scream." She smiled

Bart dashed to stand next A.C., "My name is Bart Allen my codename is Impulse and I can super speed, when I'm super speeding I'm super strong." He winked at Kitty causing Logan to raise an eyebrow is amusement at his antics.

J'onn J'onzz stood next to Dinah, "My name is J'onn J'onzz I'm Mars sole survivor, I am super strong, I can fly, I can superspeed, I can phase through any object, I have telekenesis, I can turn invisible, I can shapeshift, and I can shoot beams out of my eyes."

Zatanna stood next to him, "I'm Zatanna Zattara, and I'm a sorceress I can command elemental forces, heal, transmute and transmogrify objects, manipulate minds, and attack opponents with energy blasts."

Bruce stood next to Bart, "My name is Bruce Wayne my codename is Batman. I'm an expert in the martial arts, I have no powers but I make my own weapons and I'm an adept in stealth attacking."

"Well now that we're all introduced, how about some pizza?" Chloe asked to which everyone readily agreed.

**I know it was lame, but more will come soon! Promise**


	5. Talking to Logan

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter!**

Chloe smiled, watching as Bart and Kitty flirted and Ororo was talking to Zattana. Bruce and Logan were talking with J'onn J'onzz and Hank, next to them Dinah was talking to Oliver. Clark was talking with AC, Piotr and Victor, Chloe kept an eye on the food so she could heat up some more pizza if she needed too.

As far as team meetings went, this one had been pretty laid back so far and Chloe had high hopes that her team would be willing to help out. However thanks to Logan protecting her from the Creed guy, Chloe had no qualms about her team holding out on them.

Except maybe from Oliver, she knew he didn't like working with other guys who liked being the leader. Add to that Oliver had a certain protective streak when it came to Chloe, it kinda drove Chloe nuts but she knew if she brought it up he would start listing all the reasons why.

Not that Chloe needed a reminder, after the Davis Bloome incident all of the JL boys had been keeping a closer eye on Chloe's love life. Bart seemed to think if he kept asking her out eventually she would say yes, Bruce would slyly invite her to gala's with him every now and then.

A.C. invited her to ocean rights activist rallies, both J'onn J'onzz and Victor asked her to help out with regular hacking jobs when they were bored. And last but not least Oliver himself asked her almost frequently if she wanted to have dinner with him.

On the one hand Chloe had never had so many men ask her out before, but on the other hand it did tend to get a little out of hand especially when Bruce and Oliver happened to be in the same room. The two tended to get a little over the top whenever they tried to impress her.

She figured it was the fact that they were both billionaires and could waste the money, not that either of them would. Except for the few gifts they gave her, such as the satiliete Oliver had given her as an early birthday present which he had named Watchtower.

Bruce had given her an outfit similar to his Kevlar bat suit that was rather skin tight and clung to her curves in a way that Chloe wasn't exactly used too, not that she told Bruce that. The outfit had come complete with a black wig and sunglasses that had night vision amongst other things.

She had never really worn the outfit yet, but Bruce and Oliver had been teaching her a thing or two about hand to hand combat. And she figured that if push came to shove she might don the outfit to help the X-men.

Speaking of the X-men she noticed Logan ease his way out of the group he was in, and head over to her. She looked around desperately to see if maybe Oliver had stopped talking to Dinah or Bart with Kitty but no luck.

"I noticed you weren't talking to anyone, is something wrong?" Logan asked as soon as he reached her. Chloe smiled, she was surprised he had noticed or cared enough to see what was bothering her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about what my team will say. If they don't agree, you should know I will help you any way I can even if that means stepping out to the field myself." She whispered, Logan smiled, "I doubt you'll have any problem with that, even if you do though the X-men will fight their own battle."

Chloe smirked, "Except it isn't just your battle? Is it? The fate of the world depends on this battle, and if you go in it alone you may not like what you find." She said staring around the room and eyeing the faces of Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr. "They're so young." She whispered

Logan nodded his face was set but his eyes were proud, "They may be young, but they work well as a team. Which is more then I can say of Magneto's team, they've been through more than any normal teenager and that's saying something."

Chloe grinned, "I'll say, if what I've read about you guys is true then they've had to deal with mutants wanting to take over the world. People doing experiments on mutants, (at this Logan's hands knotted into fists but Chloe didn't notice) and rogue mutants."

Her eyes swept around to look at him and her eyes dropped down to his fists, she bit her lip "I'm sorry sometimes I can say things without thinking, is that how you got the claws?" she asked slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

Logan relaxed his hands and nodded, "It happened a long time ago, I don't have any memory of it except my dreams." His voice was low and haunted. Chloe could have kicked herself for having been so insensitive. "I had a similar experience once, I got caught in someone's crosshairs and when they found out I had the ability to heal they kidnapped me and…" her voice trailed off.

Her eyes became suspiciously bright, "They tested me too, he even kidnapped my mom and used her ability for his army of super powered beings." She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry, I hardly know you and here I am spilling my life story."

Logan was frowning and when she spoke his eyes hardened, "You don't have to be sorry it's not your fault that some creep wanted your power. Anyone who kidnaps someone's mom has something wrong with them." Even though he looked like he wanted to hit someone his voice was kind.

Chloe just stared at him for a moment and then Oliver was there, "Hey sidekick, I think the group wants to confer with you." He whispered in her ear. Chloe smiled up at him, "All right, thanks Olli." She turned to Logan and beamed at him.

"And thanks for listening." She said and before she could stop herself, she wrapped her hand around his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gave him one last smile and then she followed Oliver to a secluded room where the rest of the JL had retired.

**Please don't hate me! I know it's a cliffie just like all my chapters, and I apologize for that, but I hope it was worth the wait! P.S. i AM HOLDING A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO i CAN DECIDE WHAT STORY I WILL UPDATE NEXT, PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!  
**


End file.
